Electric cables are often used with computer equipment or other appliances or other equipment that either runs off of electric power received through an electric power cable or which requires the transfer of signals along cables passing into or out of an electrically powered device. Such cables have a variety of different configurations to provide the required interconnections for transfer of power or signals into or out of such devices. The ends of such cables can generally be referred to as couplers. These couplers generally come in complemental male and female counterparts. The male counterpart is configured to fit within the female counterpart and to provide an appropriate electrical coupling therethrough.
Examples of such “appliance couplers” are included herein in FIGS. 4-25 and 30-41, and generally are configured according to IEC international standard 60320-1 and 60320-2. One general feature of such couplers is that the male coupler has a plug mass which fits within the female coupler's complementally shaped recess. This plug mass typically has multiple substantially planar facets oriented and sized complementally with corresponding facets on the sides of the recess within the female coupler. The plug mass also includes holes therein which receive electrically conductive prongs extending up into the recess of the female coupler. In some instances, the distinction between male and female couplers is blurred, but in each case pairs of complementally formed couplers are provided which engage each other and facilitate transfer of power and/or an electric signal therethrough.
One problem with such couplers is that the plug mass of the male coupler fits within the female recess with some clearance space to facilitate the insertion of the male plug mass into the female recess. This clearance allows the couplers to be joined together relatively easily, but also can relatively easily allow for removal of the male coupler from the female coupler. In many environments and situations it is critical that the electrical appliance remain electrically coupled through the electric cable and the complemental male and female couplers.
For instance, medical devices in an operating room or intensive care unit must often remain powered to continue functioning during critical times, such as during an operation on a patient. Also, in data centers where it is critical that electrical equipment remain properly running continuously, it is essential that such electrical equipment not become “unplugged.” The clearance which allows the male coupler plug mass to fit within the recess in the female coupler creates the potential for inadvertent decoupling and “unplugging” to occur. Accordingly, a need exists for a simple but effective system to ensure that the male coupler remains securely attached to the female coupler.